


The Saiyan-Seagull Sequel

by BlueLineGoon



Series: Dragon Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anger, Avian Terrorism, Best Friends vs. Seagull, Bird Violence, Bread, Bread Please, Capsule Coroporation, Capsule Crime, Capsule Hotels, Capsule Technology, Capsule Theft, Destruction, Destruction of Public Property, Gen, Man Child - Freeform, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, No Spoilers, No Tentacle Sex, No Tentacles, No Underage Sex, OC (Avian), OC Villain (Avian), Overtagged Seagull Drabble, Rage, Revenge, Rivals, Robbery, SHARE BREAD, SKRONK, Saiyan Pride, Saiyans, Saiyans Breaking Things, Sandwich Theft, Sandwich? More Like SADwich, Sandwiches, Theft(Explicit), Thievery, Violence (implied), Violence Unto Birds, Will The Terror Never Cease?, You Wouldn't Download A Capsule, can't stop won't stop, crime wave, father-son bonding, no point, seagull - Freeform, this is a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLineGoon/pseuds/BlueLineGoon
Summary: In which Goku also fights a seagull.





	The Saiyan-Seagull Sequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [essohcee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/essohcee/gifts), [SaintEpithet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintEpithet/gifts).



“C’mon Geets, they’re not bad once ya get to know them!”

“My wife keeps telling me the same thing about you, yet here we are.”

“Bulma said I gotta keep ya from wreckin’ any more nice beaches.”

“They insulted my Saiyan Pride!”

“They stole a sandwich!”

“Wrong! They stole MY sandwich!”

“Geets, relax! Bulma gave me this!" He waved a capsule above his head. "I’ve got enough sandwiches here to-“

“SKRONK!”

 

* * *

 

“And then what happened, Trunks?”

“…then Goku went Blue, and took off and Dad went Blue and went after him saying ‘I told you so, Kakarrot’ and then…explosions.”

 

 

 


End file.
